The Pursuit of Freedom
by EpiphanyUnited
Summary: What if the plan in getting Alex out of Division succeeded during the mission in the episode "Girl's Best Friend"? Good things don't seem to last though as a unique bioengineered toxin consumes Alex like a silent cancer.  Alex/Sean
1. Mission Gone Awry

**_The timeframe is set during season 1, episode 19 (Girl's Best Friend). The first part of this chapter will have a detailed recap on what went down in the second half of this episode. Later on is when things start to twist and turn into an alternate plot. Hope you enjoy my first Nikita fanfic._**

* * *

><p>The chilly night air bit at Alex's exposed skin as she quickly and silently made her way around the luxurious mansion in Geneva. Division's mission tonight was to obliterate the private laboratory beneath this mansion and kill Kalume Ungara, son of the Liberian President. Kalume was managing an illegal weapons operation behind his father's back and Kalume's first client was scheduled to meet him after he hosted another one of his legendary parties. Division's objective was to intercept the first purchase and distribution of a newly developed nerve toxin.<p>

"Alex, this is Michael back in operations. Are the charges set?" Michael asked with Birkoff beside him monitoring the computers.

"All charges are set." Alex replied in a monotomous voice. Even though her voice sounded calm, she was anxious as hell hoping that tonight's plan would work. Anxious and oh so desperate to get out of Division. To move forward in life. To live on with a new purpose in life, Life with a new meaning. She saw the possibilities of a future with Nathan and the joys of living like a normal citizen. Tonight just had to go as planned. Michael, Nikita, and Alex had gone over the logistics and have ultimately planned to fake Alex's death during the explosion of the private underground laboratory on a mission. '_Just a while longer until complete freedom'_ thought Alex.

Without looking up at the monitor to check Alex's location, Michael continued on with the planned correspondence, "But you're still in the lab. Get out of there."

"So I should proceed, according to plan." Alex responded, carefully annunciating every word, each word harbouring a second meaning. Everything _had_ to go according to plan. Anything out of the ordinary would offset the order of events in faking her death.

Michael, fully comprehending Alex replied, "Proceed as planned."

Starting to get impatient, Birkoff mumbled, "What is this? Spy 101? Just do it already." Michael just glanced at him for a brief moment before the next step of their plan followed through. All Alex needed to do was act as if she was trapped and detonate the bomb. Her death could be faked perfectly this way.

Alex quickly announced in a feigned anxious tone, "Wait, we have a problem. I'm stuck in the lab. I see other guards…I think I'm trapped." Surprise flashed across Birkoff's face while worry and anxiety began to nip at Michael. Worried that something may go wrong. Anxious for this to be over.

Alex took out her activation device and was setting it up when she heard a female in distress, possibly being shoved around roughly through her intercom. _Something wasn't right_. Confused and unsure of what she was hearing, Alex asked, "Operations, do you hear that?" Michael looked over at Birkoff, waiting for him to inform him of what Alex was hearing.

After a few quick clicks on his keyboard, Birkoff told Michael, "I don't know what she's talking about dude. I can't hear anything." Michael involuntarily frowned and panic etched its way up his spine. He had a bad feeling about this. Something definitely is off. This wasn't what they planned.

Michael still managed to maintain a steady and calm voice, "No we do not, what's going on?" By now, worry was written all over Michael's face now, he silently hoped that Nikita was close enough to help sort out any obstacles that came at them.

Needing to listen in some more, Alex said, "Standby." After a few more seconds, she thought out loud, "It's Jaden. Her intercom's been damaged." Something definitely went astray. "_This wasn't supposed to happen._" thought Alex.

A male voice with a thick African accent, Kalume Ungara, boomed through Alex's intercom, "Who are you hmm? Who do you work for?"

Jaden sounding strong answered, "No one." Suddenly a loud slap and scream sounded. Jaden had been slapped hard, so hard she fell to the ground.

Automatically, Alex pressed a button on her intercom and said, "Jaden do you read me? Are you in the lab?"

"Where is your friend? I know you are working together." Kalume demanded roughly from Jaden.

With tears glistening in Jaden's eyes, she bravely said, "Yes, yes is the answer."

Immediately picking up on what Jaden meant, Alex continued to gather more information, "Did he get out of there?"

Kalume crossed his arms and demanded from Jaden, "Keep talking while you still can." An evil glint surfacing in his eyes.

Jaden stood her ground and said under clenched teeth, "All I want to do is blow you away. Do you hear me? Blow you away!" She hoped that Alex understood her. "NOW!" Jaden thought helplessly, "_What was there to live for anymore?"_ Jaden hoped that the end of this mission would mean the end of her life. She didn't want to live anymore.

Alex understood Jaden instantly and held the activation device in her hands, ready to activate the bomb and walk away towards a freedom that she has yet to experience in the 19 years of her existance. Alex started to break out in a sweat, torn between saving Jaden and saving herself from Division's grasp.

"Alex, what is going on?" Michael demanded impatiently through the intercom, worry beginning to take a toll on his calm composure. Alex began to pace back and forth, her heart rate escalating and pulsating at an ever increasing pace. Her fight and flight response was kicking into full gear. Adrenaline pumped through her blood as she continued to decide upon what she wanted to do.

With a look of determination Alex lowered the small activation device and replied, "It's Jaden, she's been captured by Kalume."

"What?" Michael anxiously exclaimed. "Alex, report!" Michael knew clearly what Kalume was capable of and if Michael knew Alex well enough, he had a feeling that she would try and save Jaden.

After another small pause and a shaky intake of breath, Alex stated, "I'm going to save her." Alex pulled out her fully loaded gun and headed down towards the main level of the lab.

Meanwhile, back at operations, Michael took a deep breath and tried his best to calm down. Countless thoughts raced through his mind, "_What's happening? Where is Nikita? How did Jaden get captured by Kalume?_" Without another thought, he quickly informed Birkoff, "I'm heading over to extract them both." and with that, he disappeared from headquarters.

"This doesn't look good." Birkoff mumbled to himself as he turned his attention back to his monitor and keyboard.

* * *

><p>As soon as Michael exited Division, he immediately patched through to Nikita. "Nikita, Jaden's been captured by Kalume and Alex is heading to the lab right now as we speak to save her. What is your status? Can you get to the lab?"<p>

Alarmed at the new update, Nikita responded quickly, "My job is done. Everyone at the summit is safe and the perpetrator has been silenced." Worry consumed Nikita as she quickly loaded her gun and ran in the opposite direction. "I'm heading to the lab right now."

Michael continued to accelerate towards Kalume's mansion and responded, "Affirmative. I'm 5 minutes away. Nikita." Fear was no longer hidden in his voice. "Please becareful."

With both Nikita and Michael racing to get to the lab, both of them had only one goal in mind - to get Alex and Jaden out in one piece.

Alex swiftly made her way down through twisting hallways leading to the long corridor connecting to the north entrance of the lab. Her intercom continued to send her snippets of Kalume's dominating voice and sickening sounds of Jaden's body getting beaten.

This was Alex's second time passing through this area. The first time, which should have been the last, was to set multiple charges inside the multi-million laboratory. The lab had a self containment system that can be automatically triggered if any gaseous toxins or particulate contaminants leaked. Kalume had this installed a year ago by the top engineers in the continent. This "perfect" protective system was the loop hole that Division needed to plan the incineration of this dangerous level 3 lab. As soon as an explosion goes off in the lab, everything would be contained nicely without harming the summit party members above ground. Chemical warfare perpetrated by Kalume and his men could cease to exist if the mission was completed, but for Alex her first priority was to get Jaden out first.

A part of her was screaming at her to turn around and just detonate the bomb. Even though Jaden signalled for her to blow up the lab 2 minutes ago, Alex just couldn't do it. Sure Jaden was a rival, enemy, and in general just unwelcomed company, but Jaden was in immediate danger and could most definitely use some help.

"Fine, so be it. Take her into the gas chamber and put her down with Paratoxin-3A5. We haven't yet tested that nerve toxin on a human." Kalume commanded at his henchmen. "Now seems to be the perfect time." Kalume's patience had dissolved and he walked away to the opposite side of the lab to access his stash of alcohol for a quick drink before another kill. To him, it was ritual to take a sip of alcohol before taking a life.

There were at least a dozen of Kalume's men standing by.

"Kalume, this isn't over!" Jaden screamed through the gas chamber. She pounded and kicked at the bulletproof gas chamber. She was weaponless, losing faith in her survival, and for the first time in her life she felt completely helpless.

'_Almost there._' Alex thought as she turned a sharp corner. The entrance to the lab was in site.

Kalume's men placed a blue translucent sphere, the size of a Canadian quarter, into a small compartment within the gas chamber. It looked completely harmless in this solid compact form. Jaden looked at it in confusion and a movement up ahead caught her attention. As she blinked away her teary vision, she spotted the other Division agent, her partner Alex, running towards the entrance. Alex was heavily outnumbered by the sheer size, number of men and weapons. Jaden began to panic and scream. "Alex. I told you to blow them up! What are you doing here. Don't be stupid! Go back. Now!"

Feeling threatened, Kalume took cover behind another bulletproof gas chamber nearby.

Nikita was closing in to the underground laboratory. '_Just a few more hallways to sprint through_.' Nikita thought desperately as she pushed her body to go faster. Multiple gunshots rang out through the white hallways leading to the laboratory. She quickly pressed a button on her intercom connecting both Michael and Alex's signal. "Alex, what is your status?"

Alex easily got through the entrance and took out the two nearest guards immediately. She ran behind a sturdy shelf and took cover from the oncoming bullets. Panting and trying to think fast she responded to Nikita, "I'm in the lab, there are at least a dozen men on guard. Jaden's in one of the gas chambers and Kalume is somewhere in this room. Nikita, I need backup asap." Turning her attention back to the situation at hand, she reloaded her gun with the last set of ammunition. There were at least twelve more men in the room, not including Kalume. "I'm not leaving you behind Jaden. Hang on!" Alex said loudly.

"Alex, I'm almost there." Nikita said trying her best to reach Alex and help her.

Upon hearing the brief conversation between Nikita and Alex, Michael stated, "I've arrived on scene. I'll head towards the South entrance of the lab."

"Alex to your right!" Jaden screamed as she powerlessly watched a guard take a shot at her. Alex responded quickly and took down that guard but a sneaky bullet managed to graze painfully at her left arm. Alex let out a grunt of pain and took cover once again in a new location across the lab.

With tears streaming down Jaden's cheeks, she was in disbelief that Alex, out of all people in Division would try and save her life. "Alex" Jaden whispered hopelessly. It was hopeless, there were too many men and only one active Division agent on scene.

Behind all the chaos and flying bullets in the laboratory, Kalume hid behind a gas chamber with his cell phone in hand clicking away. Just a few more clicks before he can activate Paratoxin-3A5 and silence at least one of the girls ruining his multi-million lab.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Any thoughts? Comments? Suggestions?<strong>_


	2. Perfect Pandemonium

_Previously…_

"_Alex to your right!" Jaden screamed as she powerlessly watched a guard take a shot at her. Alex responded quickly and took down that guard but a sneaky bullet managed to graze painfully at her left arm. Alex let out a grunt of pain and took cover once again in a new location across the lab. _

_With tears streaming down Jaden's cheeks, she was in disbelief that Alex, out of all people in Division would try and save her life. "Alex" Jaden whispered hopelessly. It was hopeless, there were too many men and only one active Division agent. _

_Behind all the chaos and flying bullets in the laboratory, Kalume hid behind a gas chamber with his cell phone in hand clicking away. Just a few more clicks before he can activate Paratoxin-3A5 and silence at least one of the girls ruining his multi-million lab. _

* * *

><p>Alex held her position trying her best to stall time, dodge speeding bullets and improvise new strategies as soon as new opportunities arrived. All of the guards were heavily armed but most had sloppy aim which gave Alex the upper hand. Allowing herself to tap into her assassin instincts, she swiftly aimed and took out another three guards. At this point in time, all she could do was hold her position, take out guards whenever she could and wait for some back up. <em>'Why are there so many guards suddenly?'<em> Alex thought quickly. As she took more shots at other guards, she quickly looked around the lab and spotted Kalume cowering behind another gas chamber.

Kalume glanced around his lab angrily with raging thoughts spiralling back and forth in his mind, _'My lab is ruined by your bullets. All those 7 years I spent perfecting it's design and equipment…both of you will be silenced.' _He quickly looked over at Jaden and turned his attention to his cell phone as he worked away diligently.

Realization hit Alex like an oncoming truck sending a shiver up her spine. Kalume was going to set off the chemical weapon sitting inside the gas chamber with Jaden still inside. Immediately, Alex ran towards another location in the lab trying for a better shot at Kalume. As she ran, she took out another guard but she wasn't able to get at Kalume without running right into the path of more bullets. She took aim at another guard. _Click. Click. Click_. No more bullets and her ammunition ran out. Aggravated and frustrated, Alex groaned, "Dammit, why the hell are there so many guards." She didn't have a weapon useful at hand. "Michael, Nikita, I'm out of bullets." she informed them through her intercom. Suddenly, there was a loud zap coming from Jaden's gas chamber and yellow gas filled the chamber slowly from bottom up.

"Alex!" Jaden screamed in alarm, then in pain. "It burns. Get me out! Get me out Alex!" The yellow gas slowly made its way from her feet up towards her torso. Immediate blistering occurred when the toxic gas touched her skin and epithelial cells. Upon inhalation, the Paratoxin-3A5 caused cell death within seconds. Within just a few seconds, Jaden slumped against the door of the chamber, coughing up spurts of blood splattering the once spotless chamber.

"No! Jaden!" Alex shouted. She looked over towards Jaden's direction. Jaden's eyes were bloodshot red and she was lying on the bottom of the chamber, unmoving. The yellow mist was still lingering inside the chamber, slowly dissipating. "Shit." Alex cursed under her breath as she tried to control her breathing which came out in pants. "J-Jaden's down. Guys, p-pl-please hurry!" Alex said desperately quickly loosing her composure. It happened so quickly. She continued panting and tried her best to control her emotions, _'I was so close to saving her." _

"Alex, I'm at the south entrance. I'll be in within seconds." Michael informed both Nikita and Alex through their intercom. He quickly opened the latch with the number pad to enter the lab. He disassembled the device and got to working on the wires to disable the lock on the heavily secured door. Meanwhile, Kalume quickly crawled towards a nearby desk taking cover behind a sturdy divider within the lab. He clicked a small white button located on the posterior side of the desk nearby triggering a blast in the lab.

An explosion a few feet away from Alex sent her flying backwards into a glass cabinet smashing it into pieces. Her head shattered the cabinet glass door with glass ruthlessly lacerating her forehead and arms. Upon impact, the wind was harshly knocked out of her and she fell forward onto the cold floor. Multiple test tubes smashed to pieces spreading its contents all over the counter, dripping onto the floor. Immediately, the self containment system of the lab kicked into gear for a full lock down. One by one, metal barriers began to barricade the lab acting as the defense mechanism to contain biohazardous spills.

Kalume reached into his desk nearby and took out a small black suitcase. He put his thumb over a finger print scanner and the suitecase latches detached. In it was a silver and black handgun with a loaded magazine next to it. The bullets were not just any metal bullet though. The tip of the bullet encased a clear bright purple liquid. The bullet also had parallel designs running along the length of the bullet. He quickly loaded the magazine and turned off the safety on the gun. Amidst the commotion, he made his way towards Alex who was still on the ground trying to recover and regain consciousness from the harsh impact of the previous detonation. With his unique gun in hand, an evil glint re-surfaced in his dark eyes, _'How dare they interfere with my work…too bad I won't be able to have my alcohol before I reach her.'_

* * *

><p>Michael had just cracked the code and opened the door but a metal barrier quickly came down attempting to block his pathway. He caught the metal barrier as it made its way downwards gradually reducing his opportunity to get into the lab. Michael quickly wrestled and pulled up on the metal barrier resisting its push downwards towards the ground. The sound of static and crackling echoed from his intercom ear piece. Both he and Nikita recognized the sound of that from previous missions. Someone's intercom had been damaged. Those little useful devices were usually extremely durable and for it to be damaged meant trouble. Michael thought desperately, <em>'Common! Need to push harder. I need to get into the lab. I need to extract my agents.<em>' The barrier painfully dug into Michael's gloved hands but he managed to strategically jam the barrier with his handy dagger hidden in the sleeve of his leather trench coat. He quickly stepped into the lab, took out his gun and surveyed the area. "Alex! Nikita!" Michael yelled into the lab, completely clueless on the whereabouts of Alex. This attracted the attention of a few guards nearby even through the ear-splitting crashes of burnt debris.

Fortunately enough, Nikita managed to slide through the entrance of the lab with ease since the metal barriers on the north side of the lab did not close yet. Smoke clouded the lab limiting visibility but she still managed to fight off and disarm two guards with ease. "Michael, I'm in. I'm advancing in towards the centre of the lab. I don't see Alex yet." The smoke stung her eyes but she managed to keep her eyes open. _'Where are those water sprinklers when you need them? So much for investing in a decent lab.'_ She was determined to find Alex and take her away from this life of fighting, weapons, and death. In the past year, she and Alex had bonded quickly through different stages in their relationship. First it was helping Alex get through her withdrawal period, followed closely by training her on the logistics of missions. Then it was physical training. They had gone through so many trials and tribulations within that year. Alex was like a younger sister to her.

The grey smoke made everything disorienting and confusing as fire seemed to slowly consume everything in its path. There were a few guards hovering behind different objects. Michael swiftly aimed and took out all three guards as he carefully advanced through the large lab.

The flames quickly spread to other flammable materials and chemicals. The fire spread so quickly like a virus infecting and replicating in all directions. Kalume's private laboratory was a state of the art level 3 lab.

Now it is simply the _perfect pandemonium._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope that was a good chapter to read! <strong>_

_**Please leave your thoughts as I continue working on chapter 3. I'd appreciate any sort of feedback~ **_**:)**


	3. Free from Division's Grasp

_**Thanks to those who left a comment! Definitely appreciate your feedback, good or bad. Each comment continues to motivate me to write the next chapter when I have spare time~**_

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_The flames quickly spread to other flammable materials and chemicals. The fire spread so quickly like a virus infecting and replicating in all directions. Kalume's private laboratory was a state of the art level 3 lab._

_Now it is simply the perfect pandemonium._

* * *

><p>Bright burning flames. That's what greeted Alex as she opened her eyes from a previously semi-conscious state. Her body was splayed face down on the ground in a prone position… unmoving and limp.<p>

Her right cheek rested on the still cool floor as she regained consciousness. _'What happened?' _Alex thought as she slowly maneuvered her limbs to get into an upright sitting position. Her hand shot up to her head as it pounded with pain radiating up her back and neck. She felt a warm fluid flowing freely down her face as she brought her hand down and looked at it. Blood. Her blood.

She closed her eyes, grimacing in pain as she tried to stay upright. When she opened her eyes again, all she saw was fire around her. Accompanied by this hellish scene was silence. Absolute silence. She couldn't hear anything. Not even the roaring flames, and the tumbling debris all around her. Explosion-induced hearing loss is a scary thing. This temporary deafness completely disorients it's victims.

Alex slowly limped her way to the right and leaned against the wall for support. Vertigo shocked her system like a high voltage lightning bolt mercilessly sending her to her knees again. _'Holy shit, get a hold of yourself Alex! You need to get out of here before you combust like everything else around you.' _Alex thought desperately, confused on why she couldn't control her body properly without toppling over. It hurt to breathe with the smoke particulates irritating her lungs and eyes. She hated fire. It only sent her memories and flashbacks of her estranged childhood traumas.

A few seconds later, her hearing gradually came back bringing on a wave of sound making the pounding in her head even worse then it already was. The sound of static emitted from her ear piece- damaged. She quickly disposed of her intercom device and thought, _'Nikita…Michael, where are you?'_. She began to limp her way away from the blistering heat. Her whole body hurt, especially her shoulders having been hit the hardest from the impact of the explosion.

Behind flaming countertops, Kalume stood with his gun raised, pointing directly at Alex who was still unaware that she was under gunpoint. Kalume walked towards Alex and shouted loudly, "Hey you! Who do you work for?"

Upon hearing this, Alex looked up at the approaching figure. Alex quickly reached behind her hoping that her extra gun was still fastened in her belt. Nothing. She was completely weaponless and exposed in the line of fire.

She leaned against the wall and fiercely glared at Kalume who was now literally a metre away. "No one." Alex slurred, finding it extra difficult to breathe let alone put thoughts together with the barrel of the gun was pointed directly in her line of vision.

Angered by her persistence and stubbornness, Kalume glared at Alex and exclaimed, "You messed with the wrong person." Alex froze up in fear, petrified by her impending situation.

There was only one other time in her life when she felt completely petrified- when she hid under her bed, hiding from the division agents who murdered her father. She still remembered every little detail. Fire was all around her eating up expensive furniture in her luxurious room. She was helpless; too young to really do anything to defend herself. She watched her father die a slow and painful death. Those images are forever engraved into her soul. Every flicker of a flame brings an onset of memories and flashbacks.

Since this attack, her life just plummeted to the bottom of the abyss. Manipulated and forced into the world of drug addiction, each intravenous and intramuscular shot of heroin produced a wonderful state of euphoria only to wear off within minutes. Heroin travelled quickly and burned through her veins, reaching and contaminating her mind like vicious snake venom. Then came the brutes who took advantage of her body beginning when she was only a prepubescent 14 year old girl. At those times, she was literally no better than dead.

Her world turned for the better when Nikita came along and got her clean. She started to live again, with a new purpose in life. To take down Division with Nikita...

Her mentor…

Her friend…

Her guardian angel…

Kalume cocked his gun, the sound echoing clearly even through the angry roar of the fire, "Now it will be your downfall. This is my present to you." Alex never broke off eye contact with Kalume. Without another delay, the first bang resonated, hitting Alex's right torso underneath her collar bone sending her backwards into the wall. A second shot immediately followed hitting Alex in her side.

Alex cried out in pain and slide to the ground with her back still propped up against the wall. It hurt where the bullets hit but these wounds felt different. There was a weird tingly feeling, then a slight burning. There was pain as well but it was pain that would cause ugly large bruises, not the type of pain that would shred her insides.

A third shot rung out in the large lab. Kalume stood very still, confusion written all over his face. He slowly became aware that his sleek and costly dress shirt was beginning to get wet, soaked with his blood.

Kalume's gun plummeted to the ground, followed by his body hitting the ground with a thud. His heart stopped before he even hit the ground.

Nikita lowered her gun and quickly sprinted towards Alex. "Alex! Where are you hit?"

Alex was in bad shape but still able to stand thankfully. Nikita reached out to Alex and supported some of her weight to alleviate further aggravation to her injuries. Just then Michael emerged from the flames. At first glance, he surveyed Alex's injuries and on instinct went to help Alex.

"I-I'm o-oh-okay," Alex stuttered. Not seeing any bullet wounds flooding with blood was a relief for Nikita who exhaled a breathe of relief.

"We need to hurry. The south entrance is still open." Michael informed them. He then effortlessly swooped Alex off her feet and ran towards the south entrance with Nikita easily keeping up with his pace. As he ran past one of the gas chambers, he saw a body burning. Jaden's body.

Luckily Michael's dagger still held its position keeping a vital space enough for them to squeeze through. Alex lay limp in Michael's arms as she looked up with eye lids half closed.

Nikita hurriedly opened the rear door for Michael and Alex. She then ran to the driver's side to start the car.

Michael carefully laid a semi-conscious Alex in the back seat, then told Nikita, "I need to report their deaths back to Division. We did it! We got Alex out of Division."

Flustered and concerned for Alex's immediate safety, Nikita responded, "Yes, I'm bringing her to my loft. Michael, contact me when you finish reporting to Percy." Michael nodded and quickly looked over at Alex, his former recruit. He was relieved and happy for Alex being able to fake her death. Even with the original plan being scrambled, it worked.

Nikita stepped on the gas pedal and the car came to life hitting 130km/hr. Michael watched as the car sped away with the two most important people in his life.

"Alex, you need to stay awake. Stay with me Alex. We are almost there." Nikita said anxiously. Nikita glanced at Alex through the rear view mirror, noticing that Alex was still able to nod her head while blinking drowsily responding to Nikita's comment.

As the car sped towards Nikita's safe house, tears began to build up. She thought she had lost Alex when Kalume shot her twice. Nikita whispered, "Dammit, I should have been there faster. Alex please be okay."

Needing to reassure both herself and Alex, Nikita said, "You're going to be okay Alex. I promise."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope that was an enjoyable chapter! The season 1 finale was explosively mind boggling! I don't think I've wrapped my mind around everything that happened yet… crossing my fingers for season 2 renewal!<strong>_

_**Please leave your comments! What do you think should happen next? :)  
><strong>_


	4. Operation Triad

**_So to celebrate the renewal of Nikita, here is another chapter! I came home from work today... exhausted BUT when I saw updates that Nikita was renewed to film for season 2, it just made my week! _**

**_ Ana Udinov: My story just started :) You never know what will happen to Alex and how she will play out as the plot thickens~ I do agree to your comment though. Adding an edge to Alex just intensifies everything which I believe is for the better!_**

* * *

><p><em>Previously…<em>

_As the car sped towards Nikita's safe house, tears began to build up. She thought she had lost Alex when Kalume shot her twice. Nikita whispered, "Dammit, I should have been there faster. Alex please be okay." _

_Needing to reassure herself, Nikita said, "You're going to be okay Alex. I promise."_

* * *

><p>'<em>Almost there.'<em> Nikita thought to herself as she continued to speed down the not so busy streets. It was 3am after all. The dimly lit streets were heavily damaged after the winter season. Every little bump or pothole jerked the car. Nikita looked at Alex through the rear-view mirror every time the car jerked only to see Alex take a sharp intake of breathe. _'Ugh, stupid potholes.' _Nikita angrily thought.

Finally, they reached their destination. Nikita got out quickly, opened the passenger door and was greeted by Alex, glistening in sweat. Alex was having uneven, laboured breathes which was always not good. Her hair was plastered onto her forehead and her face was ghastly pale. Nikita quickly helped Alex up into an upright position against her thin frame. "Alex, we're here. Can you stand?" asked Nikita who already knew the answer.

Alex was non-responsive but her eyes would open every now and then for few seconds before closing again. Nikita's arms and leather jacket was warm and wet with Alex's blood. _'She's lost too much blood.'_ Nikita panicked. Nikita carefully put her arms under Alex, lifted her up smoothly and frantically ran into the place she called home.

* * *

><p>Percy looked up as his right hand man walked into the room, clearly looking distraught. Percy looked back down at his laptop and asked, "Has Kalume been silenced?"<p>

Michael walked up to the front of his desk and stared down at his boss who hasn't looked up from his laptop yet. Trying to follow through with the act, Michael replied, "Kalume has been executed and there is nothing left of his lab."

Percy looked up at Michael and nodded in approval. "Good work."

After a slight pause, Michael took a deep breathe and explained slowly dragging on his words and thinking on his feet, "There was a complication though."

Percy cocked his head to the side while maintaining eye contact. Michael knew that signature move very well. Percy was waiting for a detailed explanation. Normally it was easy to just debrief the mission and spill everything out to Percy. This time, it was definitely more difficult though because he was distracted. Thoroughly distracted with a hundred thoughts and questions still running through Michael's head. _'Was Alex alright? Did they get home yet?'_

"What kind of complication?" Percy asked, still maintaining his cool composure easily. Percy was the mastermind behind everything. Head of Division. The one responsible for countless deaths to both the innocent and not so innocent crowd. He's had years in practising his poker face which easily intimidated anyone he talked to.

"Our recruits Jaden and Alex didn't survive the fire." Michael looked into Percy's eyes, trying to spot any trigger of emotion but Percy's facade still remained. "Jaden was captured by Kalume and his men. Alex tried to save her but Jaden was gassed with a neurotoxin. When I arrived, the whole lab was on fire and I saw both their bodies…burning."

There was silence. Not even a fly would dare buzz it's way in to break the silence. Deadly silence made goosebumps surface on Michael's skin. He was flustered and was unsure if Percy would take his white lie. This lie that could be part of a greater equation for him, Nikita and Alex to take down Division and every infrastructure belonging to this corrupt government organization.

Percy took a deep breathe then sighed, "Well that's unfortunate isn't it? Alex and Jaden were the rising stars amongst our agents." Never once did Percy nor Michael break off their eye contact. Both searched for one another's reaction, any twitch or action seemed prohibited in this apprehensive atmosphere.

Sensing that Percy had no intentions of responding or delving further into what happened, Michael declared, "It's been a rough night. I'm going to take a break and rest up before the next mission if you'll excuse me."

Percy still having his regular stern expression replied slowly articulating every syllable, "Sure. Sure. Take the day off. You and Alex were close I presume." Upon this comment, Michael was caught off guard.

'_What did he just say?'_ Michael thought nervously. He tried his best to maintain a neutral face and replied, "She was just another recruit who stepped in at the wrong place, wrong time."

Michael continued to look at Percy who narrowed his eyes just slightly. The right side of Percy's mouth twitched upwards into the slightest smirk. Anger flamed in Michael as he concluded easily, _'That son of a bitch is enjoying this.' _

Percy sat back in his luxurious chair and glanced back at his laptop casually, almost as if Michael never walked in moments before. Percy uninterestedly suggested, "Very well. I'll see you soon."

Moments after Michael stepped out of Percy's office, Percy reached into pocket for his cell phone and pressed a contact on speed dial. A wicked smirk grew wider and wider as his phone rang to the receiver on the other side. He had to patiently wait for the receiver to pick up but no matter, it was a good day for Percy.

After a few rings, someone picked up on the other line. Percy commanded, "Was Operation Triad initiated successfully?" A response sounded through his cell phone.

"Good work. Are you receiving GPS coordinates of her location?" Continued correspondence occurred with the person on the other line. "Perfect. Monitor her location and phase 2 will begin in a matter of days. Wait for my orders." With that statement, Percy hung up and tucked his phone back in his pocket.

Satisfaction was all you could see on Percy's face. Pure raw satisfaction. That's just how he rolled.

* * *

><p>Nikita watched as Alex slept peacefully on her bed. Nikita had just spent over an hour cleaning her wounds and bandaging her up. Alex had already passed out cold in Nikita's arms when they reached the loft. Even so, Nikita administered a syringe of morphine and some mild sedatives to ease Alex through the pain and discomfort. Nikita removed most of Alex's upper clothing to examine her wounds within the past hour.<p>

What mystified Nikita were the two objects embedded deep into Alex's flesh- one under her right collar bone and the other in her side. Nikita realized fearfully, _'These were the bullets that came out of Kalume's gun.'_ Not only did the bullets bury deep into Alex's flesh but they also had protrusions along the sides almost like a tri-pod stand. In the centre of this tri-pod was a small capsule that had some residual fluorescent purple fluid.

These two bullets weren't creating an open wound like the other injuries so Nikita quickly examined all of the deep lacerations in her upper arms, back and neck. There were still glass shards in some places shredding her flesh, oozing fresh blood. These wounds would heal in time but the two bullets were what concerned Nikita the most. She had never seen anything like this before.

Even so, Nikita successfully removed the bullet-like objects which left just a small series of puncture wounds at each site. The area formed a darkened bruise and physically didn't look very damaged but fear gripped and squeezed Nikita like an anaconda. "What did they inject you with Alex?" Nikita sat beside Alex, in a crouched position with both her hands holding her head. Nikita was scared. So scared for Alex but at the same time, relieved that Alex was still breathing infront of her. _'It could have been a lot worse...'_ Nikita thought desperately. She tried to hold herself together with her hands. All those emotions mixing together into one big mash. It was overwhelming even for someone as strong as Nikita.

Everything was seemingly peaceful for Alex's as she continued to slip into her deep sleep. Little did she know, her innate antibodies were kicking into over-gear heating up her core body temperature slowly but surely leading to a fever. All Nikita could do now was wait and hope for the best for Alex.

* * *

><p><em><strong>... again I'm just so happy Nikita got renewed! This story will hopefully keep readers occupied during the summer months :)<strong>_

**_Don't forget to leave a quick comment of your thoughts!_**


	5. Pray

**Hello! Thank you for reading my fanfic and to those who reviewed. **** I appreciate the feedback and comments :)**

**I've recently started a new full time job and have finally adjusted to it. Phew ~ **

_Previously…_

_Nikita sat next to where Alex lay, in a crouched position with both her hands holding her head. All Nikita could do now was wait and hope for the best for Alex. _

* * *

><p>Exactly seventeen hours had passed since Alex and Nikita arrived back to their loft. The digital clock across the room brightly shone 7:00pm. Alex had a slight fever but nothing Nikita couldn't handle. She had a fresh pack of ice ready to cool Alex down every half hour. It was distressing though. Alex had not moved at all, almost in a comatose-like state.<p>

Nikita continued to hold onto Alex's hand, almost trying to coax her to wake up or at the very least, stir a little bit to indicate that she was okay. It was exactly seventeen hours ago when Nikita last looked into Alex's light blue eyes. It certainly felt beyond an eternity just sitting here, unable to move forward with this situation.

Alex was never supposed to even have heard of Division, let alone be a Division agent. Alex should be far away on another continent, living the life of a young adult…meet someone, start a family, grow old without seeing all this death and misery.

Nikita brought Alex's hand up to her own cheek with a lone tear sliding down her face as she closed her eyes upon Alex's hand making contact with her cheek, "I'm sorry Alex, this was never a part of my plans."

Michael arrived minutes before with take out but no new information regarding what may have hit Alex. Aside from worrying about Alex, something pestered and nipped at him with the way Percy spoke to him before. One phrase stuck to him like an annoying and painful splinter lodged into the deep epidermis layers of his palms. "You and Alex were close I presume…"

Having worked for Percy for over 10 years, it was easy to sense when something was off with Percy. That statement alone… something wasn't right. Michael just couldn't piece together this riddle with so many missing pieces.

"Nikita, you need to eat." Michael gently touched Nikita's shoulders. He was worried. Nikita wasn't one to skip so many meals for a mission or for anything at all. She was always well kept, and well nourished. At this point in time, her hair was dishevelled and her eye bags from sleep deprivation and fatigue was pronounced on her small features.

Nikita didn't budge from her position, almost in a trance-like state. Michael frowned and tried again, desperation beginning to surface, "Nikita, you need to keep up your strength. When Alex wakes up she'll need you to be strong for her. Please, Nikita. Have some water and something to eat."

Michael crouched beside her and delicately held her face so that she was facing him. "Nikita, we can get through this. I've sent a sample of Alex's blood to a pathologist and biomedical engineer; they are my good friends from Harvard. We'll hear results within a few hours." Michael's face mirrored sincerity and concern, a trait that Nikita had fallen for when she was still a recruit.

Almost instantly, Nikita snapped out of her daze and weak state to become the strong person she usually was, the kick-ass Nikita.

Realizing that Michael was right in that she needed to keep her strength up, she whispered, "Michael, stay with Alex. I'll go eat but you stay with her and let me know when she – "

"Nikita, I will. Don't worry." Michael reassured Nikita with a much needed hug. He knew her too well. Nikita was always vulnerable when a loved one was in danger or hurt. Nikita was always known for her bravery and exceptional skills as a valued agent in Division.

It had been over 2 years since Nikita went rogue and she continued to excel her skills, matching his own. Perhaps even beyond. But right now, he just needed to make sure that she could hold herself together. Remorse lingered every time he thought about how he could have joined Nikita so she wouldn't need to face things alone. What's passed has past…

Now, things were very different. She needed someone by her side, especially at this difficult time where Alex's status was still unknown. _'History won't be repeating itself this time.'_ thought Michael as he watched with relief when Nikita freshened up and pulled her self together bit by bit again. They were going to overcome this. Whatever was infecting Alex will be solved in time.

Michael looked down at his dark and silver watch. Tick, tick, tick… he looked out the window and into the storming clouds almost as if he was silently praying, 'please let us find a cure before it's too late.' Michael was atheist, and yet praying seemed to be the only comfort in dire situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Having a little bit of a writer's block in terms of where Alex's situation will end up…hmmm…where would you like to see this story go? <strong>


	6. Purple Flames

Nikita and Michael both had a computer at hand pounding away browsing through intel related to Kalume and his lab. Hoping to find any more information on side projects the dead bioterrorist worked on. Michael and Nikita have already contacted some close friends who were scientists with access to laboratories.

Three days had passed since Alex had been shot and there have been no changes in her sleep pattern. She was knocked out cold, with a fever all this time.

Nikita changed the dressings and tended Alex's wounds every day. "Michael, Michael, come." she signalled frantically. Nikita gently tore off the once-bloodied dressings and what they saw placed them both speechless. The deep lacerations on her shoulder and arms were almost completely healed. "Michael, this doesn't make sense. Her fever is still up but yet she's healing."

Nikita slowly pried open another dressing to inspect the puncture wound under her collar bone. Purple and blue veins were prominently visible around the area hit with the tripod-like bullet containing the mysterious purple fluid.

"The lab results from Harvard University concluded that there is most definitely a foreign entity attacking Alex's system. Though, the pathogen, toxin, or whatever it was still could not be identified even by the experts in pathology and epidemiology." Michael exclaimed.

They turned to each other, confused and lost but that thought was quickly pushed aside when they both detected movement coming from Alex.

She was no longer deep in slumber.

She was battling a brewing nightmare.

* * *

><p><em>*Alex's Dream*<em>

Alex opened her eyes blinking several times, only to be met by darkness and dry air. Panic seized her when she realized that her limbs were chained down to the ground. She tried to stand up but only got as far as kneeling. The heavy duty chains restrained her tightly as she struggled to break free.

Bright fluorescent lights turned on and shone directly at Alex forcing her pupils to constrict sharply sending pain through her eyes and channelling through her optic nerve.

"Goddamnit" cursed Alex. Her forearm flew to her eyes, trying to block out some of the bright disorienting lights. The chains attached to her wrists rattled loudly echoing into the endless darkness that lies ahead.

After a few seconds, the lights dimmed just slightly but enough for her to open her eyes just a little bit. What she saw a few feet ahead of her were three distinct shadows. Three people, restrained at their wrists and ankles. They were standing upright with their arms hanging high above them, attached to their own individual set of chains. Those dark metallic chains snugly clung at the ceiling, holding their prisoner in place_. 'What is this place? Why are they chained up like butchered animals?'_ Alex fearfully thought.

Alex's eyes began to adjust to the light and when she began to recognize who the three prisoners were in front of her.

_Click …clack ...click …clack…. _sounded from behind her.

Her hands and feet went ice cold. She didn't dare turn around. The slow pacing towards Alex was unmistakably Percy's.

His cold voice echoed, "Hello Alex. I see you've found them." An evil cackle came out of Percy's mouth effortlessly. "Do you know how difficult it was to chain Nathan up? He's a feisty one." Percy made sure to emphasize _feisty_, always trying to elicit a response from his prisoners.

The bright light originally shining at Alex was now turned off. Instead, another light turned on showcasing Nathan, beat up, bruised, and unconscious.

"No…Nathan." Alex whispered helplessly. She turned around to Percy and demanded, "WHY! What did I do to you? He's innocent!" Alex pulled and pulled at her chains growling and yelling out in frustration and anger. The chains cut into her wrists and ankles but that really didn't matter. Physically she was fine compared to Nathan hanging a few feet away from her.

Percy calmly looked at Alex and replied with his signature poker face, "He ... WAS innocent… but you told him about Division so we had to put him down." Percy made sure to emphasize "was" in his phrasing. He just loved torturing his minions. It gave him a sense of satisfaction, a sense of fulfillment. That's just his style.

A second light beamed downwards, revealing a slender female with her head bowed down, unmoving. Alex quickly turned around and saw her mentor. Quickly after, a third light turned on revealing Michael with his head tilted to the side, unmoving. His eyes were half open, blank and soulless. "NO! Nikita! Michael… no…" was all Alex managed to get out before a sob caught her throat.

Percy just chuckled, "It took longer to get these two but no one can escape from under my radar. I'm always one step ahead." With that, he turned around and started to walk away. _Click clack click clack… _

Tears openly streamed down Alex's face as she heaved cries of sorrow. Every emotion, every feeling intensified with each passing second. The chains holding her down suddenly all opened releasing her wrists and ankles.

Without hesitation, Alex sprinted towards the three people she loved most. As she got closer, unnatural purple flames came to life and flickered dangerously, mimicking waves on a stormy ocean. Alex stopped abruptly and stood behind this purple blaze, unsure of what it was.

But a quick glance at the three prisoners pushed away any doubtful thoughts. She walked towards Nathan, Nikita and Michael, stepping into the purple blaze.

_*Alex's Dream Ends*_

* * *

><p>Back in the headquarters of Division…<p>

Percy sat in his office going through administrative tasks that came as second nature to him. His computer beeped with a message.

"Finally, took long enough to activate." Percy mumbled to himself. It had been three days since Phase 1 of Operation Triad initiated and was confirmed.

He dialled a number on his cell phone and waited for the receiver to pick up. In a monotonous voice, Percy commanded, "Phase 1 is complete. Initiate phase 2 right now. Gather the agents and be ready to depart in 1 hour."

Mid way through his sentence, Amanda stepped in confidently and nodded with a side smirk.

Percy looked across the room at Amanda and added to his commands, "Send in Nathan to my office. We are ready for him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was that chapter? <strong>_

_**What role does Nathan have in this? **_

_**Feel free to leave a comment~ **_


	7. Division's Puppet

_**Here is another chapter! Enjoy and Happy Friday! **_

* * *

><p><strong>~Present Day~<strong>

Nathan lay on his back resting, staring up at nothing and deep in thought. Grey metal walls surrounded him, making him feel like he was in prison, perhaps even a prisoner. His body was sore and aching but he welcomed it with open arms. He trained all day long, sometimes late into the night to prepare his body for what was to come. He was going to be on a mission. The most important mission of his life. Nathan stared up at the fluorescent lights high above and just thought about the events that happened just days ago.

A few days ago, he and Alex had an explosive argument. Things turned for the worse when two men, dressed in business suites arrived at Nathan's door hours after their argument.

These two no-named men told him that Alex was in grave danger and they could use his help in saving her. No further details were given to Nathan and acting upon impulse, he agreed to go with these two men. He loved Alex and if anything was wrong, he would run in and try to save her with all his power.

He was driven through the city, ending up in an underground facility he now knew as Division. He later found out that the two men that escorted him were Division agents who ended up teaching Nathan the ways of a gun, handle physical fights, both offense and defence.

He had the ultimate crash course that Division could offer. All he knew was that they were preparing him for a mission. A mission to save his Alex and they needed him specifically to save her. But an uneasy feeling constantly nagged at him.

Suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts, a persistent knock echoed through his door and into his room. A young to middle aged woman stepped in wearing red heels and her signature red dress. He learned that many other agents here at Division feared this woman known as Amanda.

"Nathan, Percy is ready to see you right now." Amanda instructed professionally. Nathan followed her into the dark hallways and into Percy's large office.

"Hello, Nathan." Percy greeted from his luxurious desk

Nathan looked up at Percy confidently and replied, "Have you found Alex yet? Is she okay?"

"Please, take a seat. We have much to talk about." said Percy. Nathan took a seat and looked across the room where Amanda stood poised coolly against the wall. "So, how are you finding it here in Division?"

"I've learned what your other agents taught. I'm ready. Let me save her." Nathan said firmly. Honestly, he didn't quite know what he was getting himself into but he definitely felt more equipt with a few new skills up his sleeves. He just wanted to see his Alex again safe and sound before something really goes wrong.

When he first arrived in Division, he was told by Percy that Alex was being experimented on and pumped with a deadly toxin by the people closest to her. He still remembered what Percy had told him that night when he arrived in Division.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback to Nathan's first night at Division~ <strong>

_Percy and Amanda greeted Nathan as he entered Division through the main elevators. "It is very nice to finally meet you Nathan. I understand that you care about Alex, one of our best agents." Percy then cut to the chase, "we believe you may be able to save her life."_

_Nathan was scared for Alex and began to panic, "What happened to her? Where is she? Is she okay? No one is telling me anything!"_

_Being calm as ever, Percy simply replied, "She will be with your help."_

_Without thinking twice about where he was at, who he was talking to, or his own future, Nathan simply replied, "What can I do to help her?" _

"_Alex has been given a strong dose of lethal toxin by some people close to her in secret. They are experimenting on a new toxin. This toxin is uniquely one of a kind that kill it's victims slowly. At the late stages of metabolism and distribution of the drug in the body, one by one, her organs will begin to fail, her brain will begin to boil from the inside out with high fevers." Percy explained seriously. He looked at Nathan who was speechless and taking everything in. "We have scientists who will be working hard to prepare an antidote to her unfortunate exposure."_

_Amanda then explained unceremoniously, "At a particular phase of drug metabolism, Alex will experience a mild case of delirium and hallucinations. At this point, we plan to break in, and extract her from the kidnappers to bring her back to our lab for a cure. These kidnappers are highly trained professionals, rogue assassins. We asked for your help because when Alex is in this phase of the drug metabolism, she will be resilient in going anywhere with strangers. If she sees you, she may be willing to leave the two perpretrators whom she seems to completely trust."_

**~End of Flashback~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Present Day<em>**~

Nathan reflected on the past week and a half. The past week and a half could mean life or death for Alex, at least in his point of view and from what he was told by these two Division associates in front of him.

A day after he walked out on Alex, he just distanced himself from the world to calm down and just reflect on what went down in Alex's bedroom. It really wasn't an ending either of them wanted. The more he thought about it, the more disappointed he was at himself for walking out on her.

Alex was a special girl. The way she looked at him, the way she walked, the way she cared about him. Someone he truly loved. He knew Alex was in some kind of trouble and yet he just had to doubt her, and worst of all, walk out on her.

He thought back to their argument that transpired just days ago. That day was supposed to be the most memorable day of his life.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Flashback to the argument between Alex and Nathan~<em>**

_It was 1pm in the afternoon. Birds chirped energetically outside the room. The bright warm sun lit up the bedroom, with a warm comfortable glow, cascading across silk bed sheets. _

_Two people lay close together, entangled in each other's embrace as they slept soundly. For once, Alex had a day off and she was able to spend it with Nathan. _

_Alex stirred while Nathan just held her tighter against his toned chest with his cheek resting against her head. Alex could feel Nathan smiling as she snuggled up against him. She hadn't felt this comfortable and relaxed in … she couldn't even remember when the last time she fully relaxed was. Her lifestyle was too hectic to really enjoy a moment here and there. _

"_Good morning." Alex whispered groggily with a sly grin. _

_Nathan chuckled lightly, his throat and chest vibrating with his contagious laughs, "I think it's more like good afternoon, Alex." Unknowingly to Nathan, Alex's smile and laughter soon faded as she got immersed in her deep thoughts. She slowly and gently pulled away, lying back onto her own pillow. _

_Sensing that something was off, Nathan looked into Alex's sparkling bright blue eyes and asked, "Alex, what's wrong?"_

_Alex looked back into Nathan's eyes with a look of determination but still with a slight sense of uncertainty. "It's Alexandra. My name is Alexandra, not Alex. Nathan, I haven't told you things about me, about my past, my job... I need to tell you because it is eating away at me. And I—"_

_Nathan leaned in quickly and gave Alex an unforgettable tender kiss taking her breathe away. He held her face and gave one of his irresistible smiles. He loved dazzling her in the mornings, or afternoons, or nights. "Alex, I don't care about your past. I know you have things you can't tell me. But I can tell you one thing." Nathan reached for Alex's hand and held it close to his beating heart. He carefull articulated each and every word, "You are the most Genuine. Beautiful. Spirited, and lovely woman I have ever met. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Alex…" Nathan smiled, "…or Alexandra. Forget about the past. Let's move forward and never look back."_

_Alex melted right then and there with his choice of words. Nathan devotedly continued, "Alex,, I love you so much." He caressed her face, took a deep breath and asked, "Alex, will you marry me?" Simultaneously, he pulled out a dark blue box from under his pillow. He opened the box slowly revealing a sparkling diamond ring. Alex's eyes went wide with surprise and what seemed like mixed emotions._

_Alex tormented by her current status in Division and with her position almost being compromised…and then Nathan proposing. Everything was happening so fast. She was happy beyond belief. This was what she wanted, a normal life with Nathan. To move far away, start a family and live the life of a young adult. But that good life seemed so far away. Nikita and Michael were in the midst of planning her escape. Her life was far from normal. It was complicated with endless loose ends to tie up before she can live her life as an adult. _

_The tormented way Nathan looked at her pulled at her heart strings. He was so real. This was real. Alex was speechless. Seconds had passed, than minutes. Nathan still waited patiently but when seconds turned into minutes, he knew that something was off. _

"_Alex…" Nathan questioned. _

_Alex's emotions spilled out as she slowly started to explain, "Nathan, I- right now is not a good time." Nathan pulled away, realizing what she was trying to tell him. _

_He looked away, already remorseful that he had asked. 'Maybe I asked too soon.' he thought dejectedly. _

_Alex grabbed onto his arm stopping him from moving even farther away, "Nathan, I want to spend the rest of my life with you but right now… my work… I can't."_

_Nathan put his big hands over Alex's smaller ones and lifted her hand off his arm. He turned away from her and getting up to get dressed. At the moment, the rejection was too much. He was so sure. So sure that Alex would say yes. He just needed to get away and just… not think. Alex got out from underneath the comfortable blankets to meet the cool air. Alex pleaded with a tormented cry, "Nathan, please listen to me." _

_Nathan turned around looking at Alex who was now in front of him. "Alex, I don't understand. What is it that is getting between us? If you are in trouble, I can help. You need to talk to me" he pleaded back. _

"_Nathan, I can't. It will get you killed." she honestly cried out, tears freely sliding down her cheeks. _

"_I'm sorry Alex, I need to go." Nathan coldly replied. Alex quickly stood in front of him, blocking the only way out of the bedroom. _

"_Nathan, wait."Alex said boldly. She paused momentarily thinking about her decision and spilled it out, "I work for a secret government organization called Division." Alex gazed up into Nathan's eyes which mirrored confusion and impatience. Alex continued, "Division trains people to become government assassins. I am trying to get out but the time hasn't come yet. I— "_

"_Alex, if you want me out, you should just say so. Don't give me these excuses. Government assassins?" Nathan furiously exclaimed. He blinked several times, trying to hold back tears of anger, sorrow and regret. He leaned towards the right, and walked past Alex who still stood at the doorway. _

_His footsteps slowly faded into the distance as Alex realized what she had indirectly turned away. She just wanted to have a relationship with no lies. She had rehearsed in her mind and even in her dreams on how she would tell Nathan everything. The birds had stopped chirping, as if they sensed the tension in the room. The birds probably flew away towards freedom that they can easily choose. She suddenly felt very alone._

_Fresh tears made it's way down her cheeks as she just stood, bare foot, taking in all the emotions she was experiencing. "I love you too, Nathan." whispered Alex. She looked across the room where her unmade bed was. Sitting in the middle of the bed was the sparkling engagement ring, "and my answer is yes, I do want to spend the rest of my life with you, Nathan."_

* * *

><p><strong>~Back to the Present Day in Percy's office~<strong>

"Now, Nathan, as per our agreement, are you ready to proceed to the next step?" asked Percy, putting on a "genuinely" sincere expression. He continued to add, "This next step is risky but you have trained well in the short time you've been here. We are very impressed."

Nathan nodded and replied, "Yes, I'm ready."

"Perfect. You will have eight agents accompanying you to the scene. You will focus on extracting Alex safely from her two kidnappers. Their names are Nikita and Michael. The agents outside this room will inform you on the intel and strategic plan." Percy easily instructed. "You can go now. Good luck." Nathan nodded, took one last look at Percy and Amanda, then left the room.

When the door closed, Amanda chuckled lightly and commented, "He's easy to fool."

Percy still with his expressionless face responded, "He sure is the perfect little puppet. Quite a fast learner too. Unfortunate he won't be able to be with Division for long. He would be a devoted agent."

"Well, when Alex arrives, we can give her the new serum and start our new experiment. Kalume's scientists are in the lab at level 3 all ready to do what they do best." Amanda exclaimed and smirked, "I'm actually very excited for the events to come. Hopefully Alex won't expire before we finish with her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! It definately is much longer than my other chapters.<strong>_ **:)**

**_Hmm... what do you think with what just went down? Any predictions on what Nathan got himself into and what Percy & Amanda are planning?_**

_**What is this experiment Amanda speaks of?** **Are you enjoying where my fanfic is going?**_

**_~Don't forget to leave a review~ !_**


	8. Purple Iris

_**Here is another chapter. Enjoy the read.**_

* * *

><p>Alex bolted upright screaming from her nightmare, "NOOO!"<p>

Her blankets flew off the bed as she tried to run and escape from the demons in her nightmare. She sprinted out of bed and fell to the ground with a loud thud. "IT BURNS!" cried Alex. She was in hysteria hitting her legs fast and furiously with her hands, trying to put out an invisible fire. The strength she used made her hands to redden and her legs tender with light bruises.

Both Nikita and Michael tried to restrain her movements before she hurt herself but it only seemed to work her up even more. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Alex cried, managing to squirm out of their reach. "I NEED TO SAVE THEM."

'_Where did all her energy come from? If we don't stop this, she's going to hurt herself.'_ Nikita thought, alarmed by Alex's unpredictable behaviour. Both Nikita and Michael's grasp of Alex slipped from Alex's sleek layer of sweat covering her body. Alex stood up and leaped about three metres, away from the other two, when she suddenly became rigid with sweat and slight tremors in her legs. Alex looked down at her legs, breathing heavily and confused as hell on why they were tingly as if spiders were crawling through her arteries and veins.

With Alex's back facing both Nikita and Michael, Nikita inched cautiously closer, hands out in front of her ready to hold onto Alex to tell her everything will be okay, or catch her if she was to bolt again. She carefully whispered, "Alex." Nikita held her breathe. Waiting for Alex to move again.

No response.

Nikita tried again with her eyes trained on her, "Whatever it was, it was just a bad dream Alex." Nikita was watching for any slight movements with her knees bent ready to sprint forward to hold Alex in her arms again. Division training had its benefits. Add in another five and a half years living a rogue lifestyle, you naturally learn to be on guard and jump at any time.

The same tingling feeling started at Alex's finger tips and then slight tremors also began in her hands. She was so distracted by her body's senses; she didn't hear anything Nikita had just said. All that was audible to her was the beat of her heart, and her hitched breathing.

Nikita's eyes travelled from Alex's damp back to her shaky arms and legs. Nikita and Michael knew something was very wrong and Alex probably wasn't herself just yet. Michael stood a few feet away from Alex while Nikita slowly approached Alex from the side.

Alex jumped and inhaled sharply when movement from the corner of her eye caught her off guard. She quickly turned her head and saw Nikita. Feeling under immediate threat, she took a few quick steps backwards, right into a solid wall. Staring back at her was Michael and Nikita who were just metres away. Still confused and unable to distinguish what was reality and dream, at the moment, she just saw Percy and Amanda staring back at her, not Michael and Nikita. Alex wildly looked around the unfamiliar room, _'They have me cornered…I need to find Nikita, Michael and Nathan before they hurt them.'_

Alex glared at Nikita and Michael and demanded harshly, "WHERE ARE THEY? IF YOU WANT REVENGE, JUST TAKE ME, NOT THEM."

Nikita, never taking her eyes off of Alex, whispered fearfully at Michael, "Michael, what's happening to her?"

In Alex's eyes, she saw Amanda watching her like a hawk, then whisper something to Percy. Impatiently, Alex looked directly at Nikita and insisted coldly, "Where is Nikita, Michael and Nathan?" After a momentary pause, Alex shouted boldly, "Goddamnit Amanda, NO MORE MIND GAMES! JUST ANSWER MY QUESTION"

Suddenly understanding the situation, Michael muttered under his breathe, "Nikita, she's hallucinating. We need to be careful."

What Alex saw was Percy muttering under his breathe at Amanda. They were saying inaudible things right in front of her. Almost taunting her. Alex winced as a sudden sharp pain split through her head, bending her knees and trying to steady herself against the cold wall. She inched herself back even more, and began to back up into a nearby corner. Upon recovering almost instantly, Alex looked at Michael and informed him, "Percy, I'm going to take you down." Her hand reached for the wall behind her as she steadied herself again when another wave of pain spiralled through her.

'_This is our chance. Now or never.'_ Nikita thought quickly. She quickly ran forward and gently placed her hands on Alex's shoulders, trying to reassure her that everything was okay. It was absolute torture seeing Alex this way.

Upon physical contact, Alex's adrenaline levels spiked pushing Nikita's hands and arms away, completely fearful. She was petrified by the contact. Scared of who she saw standing so close to her. Instead of seeing Nikita, she just saw Amanda. Amanda and her sadistic eyes. The manipulator who had drugged her so heavily after countless interrogations just weeks ago in Division. "NO AMANDA, NO MORE DRUGS." Alex shouted, still fighting out of Nikita's grasp.

"Alex, it's me Nikita!" Nikita responded desperately. Nikita used force to hold Alex still up against the corner wall. She really did not want to hurt her but she needed to calm her down before she hurt herself even more. "Alex, please calm down. We aren't here to hurt you."

Out of no where, Alex charged forward with enhanced strength, tackling Nikita to the ground. Surprised by the sudden attack, Nikita quickly began to defend herself as Alex threw punch after punch. Michael jumped in and restrained Alex's arms as best he could without hurting her. Alex bent forward and using her fast agility, then bent backwards, smashing her head against Michael's head. Michael's grip on Alex loosened instantly as he stumbled backwards.

Nikita, scared for all of their safety yelled out, "Alex, we aren't going to hurt you. Alex, it's me Nikita. That's Michael over there."

Alex stopped her advances, looking at Nikita, then turning to look at Michael who was still recovering from the blow to the head. 'Why is Amanda saying that she's Nikita…' Alex perplexed. She breathed heavily as she tried to make sense of the situation. Her vision blurred and the people she saw began to refocus. Her surroundings became familiar again giving her a sense of home and security.

Finally realizing that she wasn't in any immediate danger, she looked up only to meet Nikita with glossy eyes and a shaky voice, "Nikita?" She looked back at her hands clenching then unclenching. Nikita watched in confusion as Alex seemed to be testing her motor control. All she wanted to do was hold onto Alex and tell her everything will be okay, to breathe and trust her that everything will be figured out.

Alex looked back up at Nikita and frantically whispered, "What's happening to me?"

Seeing Alex vulnerable and weak again right in her loft ate away at Nikita. All Nikita could do was step forward to embrace her tightly. Nikita fought back a sob and sniffled, "We'll figure this out Alex. Don't worry. You are okay." Alex was back to herself again. Nikita closed her eyes and smiled as she caressed Alex's neck, stroking her head, comforting her like a mother would to a child after a long separation.

While saying these comforting words to Alex, her mind was contradicting her, _'No I don't know how to figure this out. I'm so worried, I can't close my eyes to sleep without checking to see if you are still breathing, Alex. You aren't okay and I don't know what I can do to help.'_

Alex returned the welcoming embrace, holding onto dear life. "I dreamt about you and Michael and you were chained and not moving… and oh my gosh. Nathan! Is he alright? Nikita, Nathan's in danger. I told him about Division."

Alex pulled away from Nikita and incoherently went on, "I think my apartment was bugged. And Nathan was there. He proposed to me and then I told him about Division. I didn't know what to say. Nathan walked out on me but I think he's in danger." Alex grabbed onto Nikita's sleeve, with her hands stiff and shaking, "Nikita we need to save him and bring him here to th—."

Out of no where, Alex's legs gave out as a head splitting headache shot through her head. She yelped in pain and discomfort. Nikita caught her as she fell against her. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Michael jumped forward and demanded solidly with concern, "Alex, talk to us."

Alex clutched her temples and tried her best to concentrate on something else aside from the migraine that seemed to settle itself in her head like a virulent parasite. "My head." was all Alex managed to say through clenched teeth.

Michael quickly took Alex from Nikita's arms and laid her down back onto the comfortable bed which was now cold from no human contact.

Her body shook violently as she convulsed when pain rippled through her body. Staggered breathing and thrashing was all that one could hear in the large loft. The great acoustics of the high ceiling room didn't help much with the sound, only amplified it.

Nikita froze and just closed her eyes, trying to block out everything. The image of Alex here suffering and the excruciating sounds of Alex trying to fight this thing was too much to take in at once. Michael gently held Alex down as he whispered words of comfort to try and ease some of the suffering.

The last time Alex needed help and comfort was when she was drugged up by the Russian drug dealer. When he brought Alex back to Division, she clung to him but all he did was bring her to Amanda where Alex was tortured beyond belief. Remorse punched him in the face after this ordeal. He wasn't going to leave her alone to suffer again.

She was like a daughter to him… his own daughter would have been just a few years younger than her right now if she was still alive. "Alex, you can fight this. Breathe Alex. We're here for you. Shhh… you can fight this." Michael cooed softly.

Nikita grabbed a syringe and a bottle of morphine. "Alex, I'm going to give you some morphine to help with the pain." As Nikita ran back to the bed, syringe in hand, Alex suddenly arched her back with her eyes closed, veins prominant and criss-crossing on her neck, forehead and arms, she let out a strangled cry.

Within seconds, she dropped down limp onto the bed taking deep long breathes, almost as if she just ran a marathon. A coat of sweat covered her body. Her hair damp from the physical exertion and painful beating from the inside out.

Everyone froze and just waited for what was to come next. Both Michael and Nikita could not predict what was going to happening, what had happened and what more was to come from Alex's condition…

"Alex?" Michael called out, "Alex, are you okay?"

Nikita set the needle down and touched Alex's shoulder gently reassuring her that Nikita and Michael were there to help her.

Alex groggily and slowly opened her eyes. Crystal light blue eyes revealed themselves meeting the bright light in the room. Those eyes darted lazily back and forth at Michael and Nikita before looking straight ahead and froze in a daze. Alex didn't respond to anyone yet.

Nikita lightly touched Alex's shoulder again, shook lightly, and pleaded, "Alex, talk to us."

Nikita looked into Alex's eyes searching for Alex to respond but then right infront of them, a ring of dark blue formed around Alex's crystal blue iris. The iris itself transformed into a gradiant of light purple with light brown encompassing her pupil.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<em>**

**_What do you think will happen with Alex's eyes turning purple? _**

**_Take a few seconds and leave your comments~ :)_**


	9. Extraction Complete

_**Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**_

* * *

><p>Alex blinked several times and silence filled the room. Her eyes dilating and constricting with each blink, adjusting to the dimly lit room. Her purple eyes were more sensitive, her eye sight sharpened to an inhuman level. Rain battered the windows while thunder sparked across the cloudy midnight sky.<p>

'_Her eyes….'_ Nikita thought fearfully; not knowing what was wrong scared the crap out of her. She looked over at Michael who mirrored a similar look of surprise, and utter speechlessness.

Purple eyes danced back and forth between two familiar faces, Nikita then Michael. Just as Alex recognized and identified them, the room spun, even when she was already lying down. She quickly closed her eyes, frowning her eyebrows in disorientation. Her body no longer tingled but her head felt cloudy, heavy and still spinning. Ringing in her ears gave her a growing headache. She also had a slight tremor lingering in her hands. The combination of all these symptoms and feeling of dread led to one thought for Alex, _'Herione would be very nice right now…'_

Only then would the pain disappear and leave her drifting in an endless world of no worries.

"Alex," Nikita tried again and again. "Alex, are you okay? Please, talk to us."

"Alex, do you know who we are?" Michael asked, uncertain of what was currently going through Alex's head. The anticipation nagged at Nikita sending her patience on overdrive.

Alex opened her eyes again just a slit, and opened her mouth slightly managing to get a few incoherent syllables across before closing her eyes again, "Ni…I…ca…ugh."

Nikita placed the palm of her hand against Alex's forehead, feeling her burn up once again, even warmer than before. In a panic, Nikita said shakily, "Michael, we need ice, lots of it."

Understanding immediately, he flew to the freezer and retrieved multiple packets of ice. Nikita reached out and held onto Alex's dampened shaky hand. She gently squeezed her hand calling out to her again. High sustained fevers were the worst. You never know if it will do further damage then just cause shivers and a pounding headache. In the worst case scenario, brain damage could occur which is certainly undesirable.

Alex responded by opening her eyes again and Nikita smiled, happy to see her eyes again even if they had changed into an unnatural ghastly colour. Nikita gently stroked Alex's hair back, away from her face. She remembered that a single stroke would comfort Alex when she was overcoming her withdrawal from multiple drugs, mostly herione. It seemed to be working now as well lessening Alex's distress.

Nikita tenderly whispered, "Alex, we have ice here and it's going to feel cold but we need to bring down your fever."

Michael placed the first pack on Alex's forehead, which quickly began to melt the ice through the thin plastic cover. Condensation already began to form and precipitate, streaming droplets down Alex's heated skin. Each ice pack being added on caused her to flinch at the sudden cold contact.

As Nikita and Michael both placed ice pack after ice pack, Alex's breathing involuntarily grew heavier and heavier. Each breathe rattled her body senseless. She grimaced several times, gripping the white silky bed sheets tightly, whimpering her disapproval at the unwelcomed cold.

By now, Alex had ice packs surrounding the lateral edges of her neck, underarms, and sides. Nikita continued to monitor Alex's fever while Michael paced back and forth trying to think of something, anything that can help them figure out the cure to whatever was infecting Alex.

"Nikita, I need to get back to Division and figure out how to get more intel from there. I'll ask Brikoff to help out and I'm sure we'll find something with his help." Michael explained rationally.

Still keeping her eyes on Alex who seemed to be weaving in and out of consciousness, she replied, "Michael, Alex is getting worse. Please be careful when you go back. And please hurry. I don't know how much time we have left."

Michael walked over to Nikita and slowly turned her around to face him. Nikita leaned forward into his embrace, feeling comfort and security in his arms. She needed to stay strong for the three of them, especially for Alex. No words were exchanged between Nikita and Michael as they departed slowly.

"I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if there are any new updates and I'll give you a call as soon as I find anything." Michael quickly said. "Nikita, everything will be okay. We'll figure this out, you and I." He paused and his eyes softened a little, trying to give Nikita a bit more strength and reassurance to get through this, "Just like old times. We'll get through this." Michael released one of his dazzling smiles, charming Nikita once again.

Nikita nodded and gave a sly smile, acknowledging Michael's words of comfort and determination. Michael gave both Nikita and Alex a last look before he made his way out of the loft, making his way down the multiple flight of stairs.

Nikita turned around to face Alex again and took a good long look at her. Alex had lost weight, her face sunken in with her skin pale and sickly. She no longer had the healthy glow. Her once flawless skin was now slick with beads of sweat, mixed with the condensation of the melting ice packs. It had only been a few days since the explosion at the lab, and the mysterious gun shot wounds, but so much had happened leading to all these unpredictable events. If the mission hadn't gone awry, Alex would have been half way across the world by now, enjoying life.

Never in her life had she felt so scared and helpless. Nikita was able to save her from a fire, rescue her from a life of prostitution and drug addiction, and yet now she can't seem to save her from something so small as a microscopic bug in her body? It was both frustrating and terrifying at the same time.

Alex with her eyes still closed tightly, moved her head towards Nikita. Her hand unclenched from the bed sheets and slowly and shakily moved it's way over towards Nikita, barely lifting 2 inches from the mattress before Nikita reached for her hand.

"Wat-er." Alex managed to mumble half consciously.

Nikita suddenly feeling relieved that Alex spoke, "Okay Alex, I'll be right back." Nikita gently placed Alex's hand down on the mattress and jogged across the room towards the kitchen to grab a glass of cold water.

As she poured a glass of water, she caught movement from outside her window on her left. Her body immediately tensed and became alert as she scanned the windows, concentrating on any sounds. After a few seconds, nothing. '_It might be a bird again.' _Nikita contemplated, slowly beginning to let her guard down.

She turned her attention back to the glass of water in her hand. She grabbed a straw and began to make her way towards the other end of the room where Alex. Out of the blue, multiple objects broke through the glass windows. Nikita dropped her glass of water and on instinct rolled across the floor away from those objects. Nikita quickly recovered and looked at the foreign objects that quickly emitted a thick gas. "No! Smoke bombs." Nikita cursed.

The sound of glass shattering boomed through the room as highly trained professionals came through the windows, descending from thick black wires. One word went through Nikita's mind at the first glance, '_Division.'_

The heavily armour clad agents wore gas masks and mercilessly closed in on her. The sedation gas leaking from the smoke bombs were beginning to have its effects on her as she tried to manoeuvre herself to the direction of where her weapons were. It was hard to see through all the fog but Nikita managed to spot a few agents in Alex's direction. In a hurry, being agile despite the effects of sedation, Nikita sprinted to her guns and loaded them behind a large box. _'Alex, I'm coming for you,'_ Nikita thought, wishing that she could tell Alex telepathically.

Meanwhile, when the sound of shattered glass reached her ears, Alex drowsily opened her eyes suddenly confused and unsure at what was happening. She began to realize something was very wrong with no one was at her bed side while a thick white smoke began to fill the room bottom up. Soon after, gun shots were fired in all sorts of direction from the windows towards the opposite side of the room.

Alex tried to sit up by leaning on her side and slowly trying to push herself up into a prone position. "Nikita." she called out weakly before falling back to bed, beat from using her energy to get up. _'Why can't I get up? Ugh I need to get up and help Nikita. Division is here to attack us.'_ thought Alex desperately as she mentally fought her body and mind for control.

Suddenly, two people dressed in black with masks approached her bed side. One of them called out to her arousing her from a semi-conscious state. "Alex? Oh my gosh, Alex! We are here to save you. Alex!"

The speaker took off his mask briefly, and Alex met comforting and sparkling blue eyes belonging to the one and only Nathan. "Alex, it's me Nathan." Nathan dropped his mask to the ground and bent forward towards Alex. "Alex, this is going to help you recover temporarily." He took out a syringe with a yellow fluid and did an intramuscular injection into Alex's deltoid muscle.

Alex becoming more and more conscious and aware of her surroundings replied with surprise, "Nathan?"

Quickly and swiftly, Nathan effortlessly lifted Alex up cradling her in his arms and heading out towards the window as discussed according to their action plan. _'Alex is so light. She looks so sick, please be okay Alex. I'm going to get you to safety and Division is going to give you a cure.'_

Alex was limp and unmoving in Nathan's arms, though her eyes were open gazing up at Nathan then around the room where smoke clouded her vision. She seemed to be much more conscious and aware of what was happening but wasn't able to quite move freely just yet. "Nathan, help Nikita," she called out.

"Alex, I'll explain but we need to get out now." Nathan responded quickly, pulling Alex closer as he ran towards the awaiting helicopter.

Nikita took out as much men as she possibly could. These agents weren't the average ones, they actually had some skills. Two bullets already grazed her flesh when she took shots at a few of them. This pain was nothing to what she was feeling inside though. She wanted to just run out and bring Alex out of danger. But if she did that, she would kill herself, which won't help the situation at all.

There were only a few more agents left. All she could think of was to not get captured by Division because Alex needed her help. She needed Alex and couldn't just disappear just like that without saying goodbye.

She knew Division was after her but of all times, why now when Alex needed her the most. It was just a cruel world and there just wasn't any room for acceptance of this cruelty.

Nikita made her way across the room, closer to Alex but feeling a little disoriented from the smoke. Her heart rate was slowing due to the effects of the smoke bombs but she continued to push herself forward. With her gun in hand, she took out more agents but what she saw made her panic even more. An agent without head gear had Alex and was making his way out the window. This blond agent stepped onto a helicopter and gently propped Alex up in a seat.

"ALEX!" Nikita fully sprinted towards the window but another agent blocked her way and fired at her, one bullet grazing her arm. She quickly shot him in the neck with one fatal bullet. As the agent fell to the ground, Nikita leapt over him and ran towards the window. She screamed again, "ALEX! NO." Her movements were slowed because of the sedation gas but she continued to push forward, strong as she always is.

By the time she reached the window, the helicopter was already too far out to get to. "ALEX!" Nikita screamed out helplessly, catching the attention of Nathan who was on the helicopter with Alex.

Nikita swiftly took aim and shot at the blond agent who kidnapped her Alex. Just as Nathan began to turn around, a sharp pain hit him in the chest. Upon seeing the blond agent's face after taking two shots, Nikita recognized him as Alex's neighbour. '_Nathan? With Division?' _Nikita thought, trying hard to piece together what she was seeing.

'_What….why is he here? He's Division?'_ Nikita continued. _'Why is he taking her? How'd they find us?'_ Being distracted by the new turn of events, Nikita didn't sense the agent creeping up behind her.

The helicopter was getting smaller and smaller as the distance between them became farther away.

A sudden blow to Nikita's head knocked her out immediately. She fell onto the ground where dozens of sharp glass shards resided.

Two agents remained standing in the loft after this mission. One of them pressed a switch in his head gear and said in a deep voice, "Extraction complete. Nikita has been knocked out, still alive."

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAHH... that was intense to write :) What's going to happen to Alex, Nikita and Nathan?<strong>_


	10. Pierce

**Hi Everyone,**

**Haven't posted in the longest time but a few recent reviews motivated me to write again. The start of the season 2 premier was mind imploding and the new season will be amazing! I'm still shocked that Nikita broke Alex's wrist AND shot her in the thigh... that definately didn't teach Alex anything. Though, hopefully Alex and Nikita will work together again and kick ass. **

**Nikita is getting very low view count ratings on the CW (In Canada at least). **

**:( Spread the word about this amazing show so there is promise for season 3! **

* * *

><p>Percy smiled behind his laptop as he received the report from his loyal agents. He commanded, "Great. Leave Nikita as is. It'll be too easy of a capture and kill if we take her in now. Any sign of Michael?"<p>

"No sign of Michael." A voice echoed back through Percy's receiver.

Without cracking an ounce of emotion, Percy simply replied, "Affirmative. Your job is done."

Michael arrived in Division, with one goal in mind. To seek out Birkoff for help and to go through the mission files again, hoping to catch any details he and Nikita could have missed. Michael had the last few days off but had a mission coming up in just a few days so this was the best time to get as much intel as he can before Alex's life spirals into danger again.

Michael rounded the corner, walking speedily towards the direction of Birkoff's work station. As he walked briskly, two recruits walked towards him, chit chatting away, minding their own business.

He recognized the two immediately as the two newer recruits joining Division just about 4 months ago.

The young female recruit, Jenna, was a talkative one, but always keen on tackling new challenges. The other male recruit, Gerald, was always the calm and logical one who had excellent hand to hand combat.

Michael greeted the two with a nod as soon as they made eye contact. The two lowered their voices down, respecting Michael. However, their voices even through whispers wasn't quite enough for Michael's trained hearing.

"I heard that the new hot recruit is on a mission right now" said Jenna excitedly to Gerald. As Michael and the recruits closed in the distance between them, Michael just sighed at the young female's comments.

"Nathan? Too bad, he's taken already. I chatted with him yesterday and he claims that he joined Division to save some girl. I think her name was Alexa? Elexy or Alex" Gerald responded, unfrazzled then continued, "I think it was Alex."

Michael and the recruits had just passed each other and it only took 1 millisecond to figure out that something wasn't right when he heard the words "Nathan, new mission, and Alex."

Thoughts sped through Michael, '_Nathan, Alex's neighbour? Can't be…'_

Turning around quickly, and using his authoritative voice he commanded, "Gerald, Jenna, what were you just talking about? When did we get a new recruit named Nathan?"

Jenna stood up straight and happily responded, "Nathan arrived less than a week ago and went through some vigorous training with Percy and the head trainer downstairs."

Michael continued to stand there and look at the two recruits, waiting for further information.

He knew that his demeanour was well established here at Division and used it to his advantage. "Did Percy order the mission?"

Gerald, sensing something was wrong and feeling slightly uneasy about the situation tried to defuse the tension, "What we know is that Nathan is on a mission right now. It seemed urgent and he's visited Percy's office quite a few times yesterday."

After a small pause, Gerald continued, "we thought that you knew about Nathan…?"

Vigorously trying to put together this new information, Michael acknowledged the two recruits and began to run out of Division.

A hurried run quickly turned into a full powered sprint '_Shit, Nikita and Alex._' As soon as he arrived outside, he got into his car and dialled Nikita's number.

_Ring…. ring….ring….ring….The person you are reaching is unable to come to the phone right now. Please leave your name and –_

"No … NO." Michael panicked. He sped away towards the direction of Nikita's loft while dialling again only to receive the same automated message.

* * *

><p>Alex looked at the scene in front of her upon being brought into the helicopter by Nathan.<p>

Just as Alex was becoming more and more conscious of her surroundings and in tune with her senses again, she saw Nikita getting farther and farther away as the helicopter departed from the loft.

Alex slowly began to regain her composure and posture as she almost miracously had new strength. '_That shot was really something_' she thought as she looked up at Nathan.

"Nathan, where…how… when… what happened?" Alex verbalized loudly trying to overcome the helicopter's loud operating sounds. Alex felt almost like her complete self again. Her fever was still running on low grade but the pain had stopped and her migraine had subsided substantially, enough to sit up without toppling over like a petrified wizard from Harry Potter. Alex's life was different, unlike most other younger adults. Her exposure to pop culture was limited to commercials, and movie snippets if she was lucky. Heck, her own life was a movie in itself.

Nathan smiled down and replied happily, "Alex, I'm so glad you are okay. I'm sorry for walking out on you, it was selfish of me. Don't worry, Division is here to help us. Just relax right now."

Before he could continue, something caught his attention causing him to turn around, facing outwards towards the bright sky.

He had his gun, Diemaco C8A1 carbine, fully loaded and ready to fire but he wasn't fast enough to dodge a flying bullet.

He suddenly jerked backwards and the scene before Alex's eyes occurred almost as if everything was in slow motion. She had been caught up in enough gun fire to know what just happened.

A bullet had pierced its way through Nathan, splattering his blood into an array of scatter. Alex looked quickly at the source of the flying bullet and saw Nikita with a gun pointed directly at Nathan.

"No…" Alex screamed in surprise, disbelief, and sorrow. She finally got to see Nathan and she didn't know how he was involved but she couldn't. No, not couldn't, **refused** to belief what her eyes told her.

"Nathan!" she got up quickly, nearly losing her balance, as she tried to stabilize Nathan who fell onto his knees.

Using as much strength left in her, she carefully laid Nathan's head on her thighs to provide as much comfort as she could through the situation.

Nathan tensed with pain and jerked with fresh uncoagulated blood flowing freely from his mouth.

Alex quickly pressed his fresh wounds, hoping to stem the bleeding. Her hands, once pale now turned a hellish red, warm sticky blood flowing freely through the cracks between her fingers.

Another fellow Division agent quickly grabbed a first aid kit and helped apply pressure to the wound in Nathan's chest.

The Division agent acting quickly and taking control said, "Alex, I need you to get more sterile bandages from the first aid box."

Alex pulled her hands away from Nathan's body and leaned back against the cold helicopter for support. '_Not again…' _Alex thought helplessly.

"Alex, Alex, focus." the other Division agent yelled, finally getting Alex's attention. "Alex, get more sterile bandages."

'_This can't happen again_. _Because of me Tom died, and now Nathan_'. Tears streamed down her face as she looked into Nathan's unfocused eyes. His body stopped convulsing, laying still as can be. The other Division agent pulled his steady hands away from the body, and stole a quick glance at Alex. Her face was plastered with sweat, she visibly shook, and was all in all, a disaster.

Alex looked up at the Division agent who tried to save Nathan and simply told him, "I killed him. It's my fault."

The Division agent, understanding her pain approached her and sat down. He took off his head gear and exclaimed, "Alex, it's not your fault."

Not eliciting any response or any sort of reaction from Alex, he knew she wasn't hearing him.

He gently put his hands on her shoulder and tried again, "we tried everything we could. He was hit in a major artery and had a quick death. Alex, it's not your fault." Alex looked at the Division agent's dark brown eyes and blinked away new tears.

The Division agent couldn't help but feel more and more concerned for her well-being. He removed his heavily insulated jacket, placing it over Alex's shaking body, easily covering her up from the cold air. He then simply continued to sit there with her.

He had multiple comrades die in combat with him. He knew _exactly_ how it felt and the effects it had on him. Nathan was his student, soldier, and comrade.

"Pierce, what's happening back there?" The pilot asked through his intercom.

The Division agent replied softly, "We've lost Nathan."

Understanding what that meant, the pilot remorsefully replied, "Shit, I'm sorry Sean." Nathan was new to the team and first to leave.

Sean Pierce and Alex sat there in silence for the remainder of the ride.

As soon as the helicopter door was opened by outsiders, Alex didn't need to look up to know where they've landed.

_Division._

* * *

><p><strong>So... after watching episode 1 &amp; 2 of season 2, I'm beginning to like Sean more and more. Even though he came across as a cold jerk at first, you never know what'll happen on nikita. And... if the producers are heading towards Sean being a love interest for Alex, I'm definately for it. Finally one worthy of Alex! :) It'll be interesting to see their relationship progress further into the season.<strong>

**Don't forget to leave your comments~**


	11. Injustice in the Unjust World

_**Hello everyone! Nikita season 2 continues to blow me away with each episode. **_

_**Here is another chapter... I hope you like the extra details I have for Sean Pierce's character in the second half of this chapter.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Previously...<span>_

"_Pierce, what's happening back there?" The pilot asked through his intercom. _

_The Division agent replied softly, "We've lost Nathan."_

_Understanding what that meant, the pilot remorsefully replied, "Shit, I'm sorry Sean." Nathan was new to the team and first to leave. _

_Sean Pierce and Alex sat there in silence for the remainder of the ride. As soon as the helicopter door was opened by outsiders, Alex didn't need to look up to know where they've landed. _

_Division._

* * *

><p>Michael ran up the stairs which felt like an eternity. Each brutalizing step sent electric fear ascending like radiating heat pushing him onwards. Finally, he reached Nikita's doorsteps and without a moment of hesitation, he roughly slammed into the door with his dominant right shoulder smashing the wooden door mercilessly into splinters and fragments. The newly formed debris was just a needle in the haystack.<p>

The neat loft Nikita once called her home was shredded with broken objects, defying their normal order of placement. All the large windows shattered, evident of Division's tactile mid-air entries. Several armour clad Division agents sprawled across the floor with blood seeping freely from their arteries and veins, uncoagulating and pooling under their lifeless bodies.

This quick scan of the environment was almost like time had paused. Michael held his breathe the whole time while processing everything. He couldn't see Nikita. His Nikita. Nor was Alex anywhere in sight.

"Nikita" Michael whispered, his voice shaking and barely audible to his own ears which momentarily seemed to have lost it's ability to hear. All he heard was his heart pumping hard and fast. Fear gripped him like an anaconda, paralyzing him on the spot. The last time he felt this much panic was nearly 10 years ago when he was mid way through a conversation with Kasim – then his wife and daughter perished infront of his eyes, leaving wreckage and body parts haunting him with nightmares and post traumatic stress disorder for years on end.

He stumbled forward searching. "Nikita," he tried again, this time finding his voice again. "Nikita, Nikita."

_There_.

He spotted her laying limp on her side near the window and broken glass. Michael sprinted across the room and lifted Nikita up, all the while calling out to her. He gently patted off the glass shards on her side and continued to call out to her, gently shaking her to wake up. After a quick assessment, Nikita had some lacerations on her arms and a mild concussion probably from a harsh blow to the back of the head. Nothing life threatening at the moment.

Nikita suddenly opened her eyes, gasping in shock and confusion momentarily before she noticed Michael's arms around her securely. "Shhh… you're alright Nikki."

"Alex, Division took her. Nathan's Division." Nikita blurted out quickly trying to calm down but the worry and anxiousness just couldn't stop. Michael puzzled by the fact that Nathan was involved just simply helped Nikita up, all the while supporting her weight when she slowly stood upright. Nikita's gait was staggered, shuffling loudly as the two rogue agents made their across the room, outwards back into the unpredictable and harsh world of reality.

"We're going to get Alex back, no matter what." Michael stated, assuring Nikita as well as calming himself down from the second biggest scares of his life. While a part of him tried to calm down, another part of him kept thinking, 'what the hell is Division up to and why do they want Alex?'

Sean Pierce escorted Alex down the long gloomy halls of Division. Alex made no sound, no complaint, showed nothing to anyone. She knew she was alone. Nathan was gone, Nikita's status unclear, and Michael no where in sight.

Each step she took was agonizing to her lower limbs. Her head began to ache again, the same aching feeling that sent her body and mind spiralling progressively out of control over the past week. Sean had heard all about Alex's strength as a Division recruit, especially after her supposed death. She stood out, out of all the other new and old recruits. She was the one who excelled at every test, every single aspect THE perfect agent should have by the Division's standards.

Seeing Alex's slow down little by little with a slight sway away from her central gravity every once in a while. Instinctively, Sean closed the distance between himself and her as they walked alongside each other. His left hand was farther away from his body, ready to support Alex if she was to lose her balance unexpectantly.

They were just a little distance away from the medical wing of Division where she would be given the temporary antidote again. Alex's nose began to bleed, staining Sean's heavily insulated jacket, and her knees buckled when a wave of dizziness hit her. Sean caught her and carefully cradled her so that his jacket would still keep her cold body warm. In no time, he arrived at the medical wing with a medical team of two and two biomedical engineers ready to receive the nearly unconscious Alex.

"How long has it been since she received the intramuscular injection?" a female medical biologist named Auria asked frantically as she checked Alex's vitals. When she checked Alex's pupil response, her pupil dilation rate was noticeably slower and right infront of their eyes, Alex's eyes change from a purple-tinted light brown colour, to a darker purple.

Percy had given her team a debriefing about what they might be dealing with but she has most definitely not seen this in her entire 15 years while being a medical biologist. All Percy told them was that the toxin wasn't transmissible and had to be injected through a vessel such as a needle. The three medical personnel were just responsible in keeping her alive and functional while the biomedical engineers worked their magic to find a cure. They were completely two separate teams hired separately by Percy. Even meetings with Percy were done separately which Auria found strange and unsettling.

Sean looked at his sleek black and silver digital watch for a brief second before replying, "About 40 minutes ago. She responded well at first but during the trip back to Division, her condition worsened again."

Alex was now hooked onto an EKG to monitor her heart rhythm. Another medical doctor quickly instructed, "She has slight tachycardia. Start her on a normal saline drip and give her an oxygen mask. That should increase her body perfusion and slow down her heart rate." Auria quickly did as she was instructed, knowing well that when patients were on the table, there was no time to waste.

Alex's body homeostasis was completely thrown off. Minutes ago her core body temperature was hypothermic. Now, she was heating up quickly running a low grade fever. The other doctor placed cold ice packs all over Alex.

Sean continued to watch from the side, feeling his own heart rate increase bit by bit and his anxiety involuntarily increased, unaware for why he felt this way. He quickly snapped out of it and asked in an authoritative voice, "Will she be okay? How long will it take to find a cure for the toxin?"

Without looking up at Sean, Auria explained, "We aren't sure what we are dealing with at the moment. The toxin is still in her system evident from her eye colour but we'll be able to stabilize her."

Feeling reassured, Sean stepped out of the medical wing and headed towards Percy's office with his jacket in his hand. He brought up his jacket and could feel and see Alex's blood on his hands. Not only did he have Alex's blood on his hands, he still had Nathan's dried blood on his hands as well. Every horrid experience of losing a comrade in battle, was a little death for him.

Sean's family had always been highly publicized either through high positions in the military or in national politics. He himself was once a soldier serving across seas until news of his dying father sent him back to the States. It was then and there where he learnt about his father's last request. One that landed him in Division, on a quest that may not even be valid, however, growing up with strong morals of fighting for justice is keeping him going to complete his secret mission.

_***Flash back***_

When he heard about his father's shooting, he was allowed to immediately deploy from his station and catch the first plane back home. He didn't bother to gather his clothes, only the essential items like his passport, and some money.

Sean walked into the spacious hospital room where his father lay on his death bed. His mother stood by the bed, grief and bereavement evident. Sean was still fully suited in his combat attire when he walked into the hospital. It had been 2 days since the public shooting during a military ceremony. The lone shooter was deemed extremely dangerous, and killed on site.

Prior to entering the room, the nurse informed him that his father refused any pain medication and had not had morphine in 12 hours. The nurse continued patiently and sincerely, "Your father requested to stay lucid for your arrival. Please go on in, he's waited a long time"

Sean acknowledged the nurse and quickly walked in, the sight making his insides twist and churn. His father whom he pictured to be healthy an unscathed was now pale as snow with shallow breathes that was almost equivalent to death.

Sean sat down next to his father and his father opened his eyes, "Son, I have much to tell you."

"Father, I'm here, it's Sean. What did you need to tell me?" Sean spoke gently.

His father looked into his son's eyes and started to explain slowly, with great difficulty breathing, "I'm afraid I don't have much time left." Sean had seen, and experienced many deaths in his young 24 yrs of life. However, the thought of losing his father, who was only reaching his late 50s, was overwhelming, almost surreal. His father had always been his role model in every aspect.

His father moved his left arm, barely lifting a sealed envelope. Sean responded quickly, and received the envelope gently. Sean tried to remain strong infront of his father but a tear managed to escape the edge of his eye and cascade down his face slowly.

"I need you to help me complete something. I can't finish the mission, I believe you can." his father explained. "Everything is in the letter. Your mother can guide you in your journey."

Sean held onto his father's hand and could sense the reaper in the room, ready to bring his father to the otherside. Sean replied with no hesitation, "Father, don't worry. I will complete your mission."

More tears accumulated as his father smiled back. The EKG beeped a flat line.

Soon after his father's death, Sean opened the sealed envelope and read into his father's last request that he swore to complete:

_Son,_

_If you are reading this letter, that means I am no longer a part of this world. I am about to tell you a story of my comrade who was a brother to me. A brother in arms._

_When I was in combat in 1987, Nikolai Udinov and I fought side by side. His bravery and loyalty to us comrades resulted in him saving my life repeatedly in dire situations. When the war finally ended in '89, he built an empire called Zetrov in Russia while your mother and I moved to the United States to start a new life. I have been in contact with Nikolai every once in a while but in early 1999 tragic news reached our coast. His family was assassinated and now a new leader has taken over named Sergei Semak who has limitless power and corruption in Russia._

_I learned only half a year ago that there are rumors from Russia of the only heir of Zetrov surviving the assassination and house fire. Semak's men has since searched for this heir. Her name is Alexandra Udinov, about 19 yrs of age._

_I have sent men in search of her and we have leads of where she has been. If she is indeed alive, she would have potentially survived time in an illegal Russian sex ring. I have pinned her possible location here, on our very soil, buried within the USA population. My sources have intelligence pointing to the direction of a secret government organization called Division who might be housing the heir unknowingly. Other details are currently unknown about her but since hearing about rumors for her possible survival, it was my priority and mission to find her, protect her, and help her reclaim what is rightfully hers. _

_I need you to help me with this son, for I need to achieve closure with Nikolai's unexpected and unnatural death. I have been tracked in the past few weeks by a Russian organization called Gogol. They were onto me and now I suffered the consequence of death. _

_You mustn't tell anyone about the contents of this letter. You must burn this letter upon reading and begin the search for Alexandra Udinov. _

_Son, when you are on this journey, please don't forget my words: **Injustice in this unjust world can be hindered with patience.** _

_Sincerely,_

_Marcus Pierce_

_***End Flashback***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So I think I took a big risk in creating the back story for Sean. What do you think of the letter? And what did Alex get herself into? She is a magnet for danger isn't she? Even in season 2 right now, I often think... "Oh NO! Alex, why did you do that!" Hopefully things will brighten up for her in the next new episodes of Nikita.<strong>_

_**Review, Review, Review! :)**  
><em>


	12. Please Ignorance

Nikita and Michael remained silent as Michael effortlessly drove through the streets of the big city. Any stranger could tell that Nikita was upset. So upset, she didn't even try to put on her neutral, calculated facade.

Michael himself felt lost, unsure of what words would comfort Nikita in the current situation. He knew she was strong, but when it came to people she deeply cared about, she would be the kind to die a little on the inside, always feeling responsible. That is exactly why he was so in love with her. Both of their damaged souls, still showed abundant amounts of humanity, something rare once one got involved with an organization like Division. She made him feel human again through the pain, sorrow, and happiness they both shared together. They were damaged goods as separate entities but together they were soul mates with many obstacles.

He often thought to himself, '_What if I wasn't so blind to her vision of escaping Division? What if I had just listened to her and joined her in her escape? What if I just shot Percy? Would things be different now? Would Alex be safe and be able to move forward with her life as it should be for any young adult?_'

"What if" questions are the worst kinds of questions out there, filled with uncertainty, remorse, and despair. But, at this moment in time, Michael knew he had to be strong for Nikita. Strong for the both of them so they could get Alex back alive. Thinking quickly, he was the first to cut the silent atmosphere, "Nikita, we'll get Alex back. We are the best team out there, and I can still walk freely in and out of Division to check in on her status."

Nikita continued to stare up ahead at the grey winding roads. Her eyebrows remain creased, with her hair still dishevelled and her wounds unattended. "We must get her back. She's been through too much" she replies slowly and painfully. Michael left it at that, not wanting to push further. He knew she needed time to think, and time is what he'll give her. As silence continued to pierce through the air, Michael continued to drive towards the direction of a secondary hideout where they would set up a station and plan for their next move.

Nikita never understood how Alex could be such a strong woman, surviving past her days in the trade, going through the intense Division training with her, surviving the bumps and cracks of the life of a recruit, successfully escaping from Division, and now being sent back to where everything started – Division.

If Division hadn't assassinated The Udinov family. this wouldn't happen. Contrary to that, if Nikita hadn't saved Alex that night of the attack, Alex wouldn't have had to go through such hardships alone. Nikita's only thoughts now were on Alex and how she was doing.

* * *

><p>Sean stood at the entrance of the division simulated hospital ward looking over at Alex and her recovery. He was lucky, to be able to come into Division and walk freely. His mother who is a part of oversight, the organization funding Division, pulled some strings for Sean to go in as a "consulting agent" for his cover. Soon after his arrival in Division, he was respected as a natural leader. His gut told him that this girl could be the one he was looking for. The Zetrov heir, an Udinov. He only saw a picture of her when she was around 10 years old, and this Alex did look familiar.<p>

"Alex? Can you hear me? My name is Auria, I'm a doctor looking after you. Alex?" Auria said gently using her non-authoritative voice. Alex's eyes fluttered open slowly and Auria took the opportunity to check her eyes. Her eyes returned back to a fusion of hazel and Alex's vitals were stable.

"What, where, Division?" mumbled Alex. She started to sit up and became more aware of her surroundings. She actually felt a lot better and it was a great feeling.

"Alex, my name is Sean. Remember me?"

"Yah, I do." Alex replied. Memories flashed before her eyes. One minute she was in Nikita's loft, the next she was in a helicopter, walking through a hallway in Division and then now in a hospital bed. She was so confused and fearful for being in Division again. She had tried to escape, was Percy already onto her? Where was Michael? So many questions, but no answer. She had to play it cool, plead ignorance and come up with a believable story as to why she was in the company of Nikita.

Sean motioned for her to follow him towards the wheelchair at the edge of the bed, "Common, let's go for a walk. Percy wants to see you."

* * *

><p>Amanda say in Percy's office looking amused as ever. "So what are your plans for Michael and Alex?"<p>

Percy smirked, "Well, my ultimate target is Nikita - I want her alive. Anyone else is collateral damage. Next time Michael comes in, we'll corner him to get his guard up. We'll force him out of Division. Nikita might need some help with what we're throwing at her anyways. It'll be fun, like playing cat and mouse. As for Alex, I have my suspicions about her but we'll wait and see."

"Sounds like a plan." Amanda stated, then swiftly headed towards the exit. The door opened slowly revealing Sean and Alex. "Hello Alex, welcome back and glad to see you have healed so quickly."

Alex whom was not in the mood to deal with Amanda simply spat out like a venomous snake, "nice to see you too, Amanda."

"Now Alex, be nice. How was it staying with Nikita? It seems like the two of you became best friends?" Percy exclaimed with feigned excitement. "Sean Pierce here has been by your side since you arrived."

Percy now turned his attention to Sean, "I must thank you for taking care of our recruit so carefully. But I'll remind you that your job is to oversee and consult the activities of all the recruits. I hope your attachment to Alex here hasn't gone too far deep yet. You can leave now."

Sean hid his anger really well but he was ready to smash Percy's head in and teach him a lesson in manners and respect. For now, it was best to follow Percy's orders and not blow his cover. He still had to confirm if Alex was Alexandra Udinov. Working solo wasn't easy but this was a mission he planned to complete. He left Percy's office without another word.

Alex watched as Sean left and suddenly felt very alone, in the Tiger's den. "So, tell me Alex, how did you end up in Nikita's secret hideout?" Percy asked calmly.


End file.
